Cat People
by Frenchtosser
Summary: Hermione accidentally goes back in time to 1940. She meets a young Minerva McGonagall who ultimately helps her to bring about the defeat of Grindewald. HG/MM.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione walked into the tower room office; clasping her hands behind her back. Professor McGonagall sat stiffly behind her desk, looking somewhat more frazzled than normal, but then it was the first day of term and much had already gone amiss at Hogwarts. Still, the fire blazed warmly enough in the hearth beside McGonagall's desk blocking out the chill from the dementors surrounding the castle. Hermione smiled politely at her transfiguration professor and waited for the woman to speak. The fire crackled pleasantly in the hearth, but no noise issued from McGonagall's lips. Her green eyes took in Hermione's face, hair, arms, and robe; finally she let them come to a rest on Hermione's own brown eyes and then she spoke.

"Hermione, I understand that you've applied for every course available to third year students." She said quietly, almost solemnly. Hermione bit her lip; she had assumed that McGonagall wanted to talk to her about what happened to Harry on the train, now she was afraid that Professor McGonagall was going to take away her "dream" schedule.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione answered with equal solemnity in her voice. McGonagall sighed and a wry smile played on her lips.

"You do realize that these courses overlap one another? That there isn't enough time in the day for you to feasibly be at all of them?"

"But; Professor, I thought that students could be issued time-," Hermione broke off; McGonagall's eyebrows had escalated so high into her hair line that Hermione wondered if they had been transfigured away. Then she realized that she was asking a very pompous question.

"I'm sorry Professor, I shouldn't have presumed-," But McGonagall stood up, and turned her back to Hermione so that she could rummage in a cabinet. A few minuets latter she turned to face her again, holding what looked like an hourglass in a dial.

"You were right to presume, I already ordered it. I was merely impressed with your prior knowledge of them, as information of their existence is almost impossible to obtain." Hermione's head swam with the praise from her favorite professor. McGonagall motioned for Hermione to come closer, Hermione obliged. "You must not let anyone see this, not even…Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. The school hasn't ordered time turners for anyone since…well since I was a student. So you must be most inconspicuous."Hermione beamed at the thought that she was following in McGonagall's footsteps but the prospect of keeping it a secret from Harry and Ron did seem daunting.

"But Professor couldn't I-,"

"Absolutely not, can you image the calamity we would have upon our heads if Potter decided to take this time turner and reverse the crimes of He Who Must Not Be Named?" Hermione thought she saw a dementor flying outside the window, but then she remembered that they were only being kept at Hogsmede. "Miss. Granger are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Professor, I won't tell them, I promise." McGonagall sighed again, and then almost reluctantly she handed Hermione the time turner. Hermione took it carefully out of McGonagall's hands which were much softer than she would have thought for a woman of…who knew how old.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall, I am really and truly honored."

"Yes, well, you don't need instruction on how to work it, I presume?" Another wry smile.

"I think I can manage."

"Until tomorrow then, 9:30 sharp," McGonagall said pointedly. Hermione was almost at the door, when McGonagall stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned,

"The password is Elysian Fields." Hermione nodded, and that was all. It wasn't until the door closed behind her that Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion; hadn't Percy said the Gryffindor password was Pericles?


	2. Chapter 2

The start of term feast was already over as Hermione made her way slowly towards Gryffindor tower. She moved slowly, because she had to stop at every nook and cranny to take out the time turner and gaze at it. Hermione had seen intricate drawings and diagrams of the device, but even so it seemed utterly new to her and the desire to "try it out" plagued her.

"No, Hermione," She chastised herself when she had a particularly nasty pang of desire. "I could never break McGonagall's trust like that, after all I am the first witch or wizard to get one since…McGonagall was young…and God knows how long ago that was." The little speech encouraged Hermione, and gave her enough strength to tuck the glistening instrument back into the pocket of her robe. Still, she thought as she began to walk down the corridor again, if I just turned it once, and just went back a few minuets…Hermione bit her lip, and checked over her shoulder, there wasn't anyone else on the corridor but her. Then the ultimatum crossed Hermione's mind: "What would Harry do?" and it was this incentive that made Hermione pull over to the corner of the corridor again and take out the little time turner.

Hermione's heart pounded in her chest as it always did when she was about to do something she knew she shouldn't. She ran her fingers carefully over the glass of the little hour glass, and she saw her face reflected there. "I'll just go back five minuets, what could that hurt? Five minuets ago I was just leaving McGonagall's office. Besides I need the practice." Hermione said quietly to herself. She placed her hand on the dial; ready to turn it she took a deep breath. Then out of nowhere,

"WOTCHER!" Hermione screamed and dropped the time turner. Beside of her floating upside down in the air was Peeves. His blue tongue was dangling sloppily out of his mouth, and he was eyeing the fallen time turner with a mischievous look on his face. Hermione scrambled to pick it up, but not before Peeves had swooped down and snatched it.

"Peeves! Give that back to me this instant!" Hermione demanded, stamping her foot in rage."

"Ho Ho Ho, What's this that little Know-it-all's got? A present for Peevsie? Ahhh You shouldn't have." Peeves batted his eyes at Hermione, and then set to cackling and whooping. Hermione barred her teeth,

"Peeves, I'm warning you, give that back to me or I will tell Filch that you locked up Mrs. Norris in the Owlery!" Peeves pretended to consider this for a moment. Then, blowing a huge raspberry he flung the time turner high into the air before pelting off down the corridor knocking over statues and vases at every opportunity. Hermione reacted immediately; she flung herself into the air with her hand outstretched to catch the time turner. Since it had happened so fast Hermione hadn't even thought about using her wand. Time seemed to stand still, and Hermione thought she must feel like Harry did when he played quidditch. The instrument fell into her open hand, and Hermione tried to clasp it tight as she fell to the floor. Her ankle hit the floor first and she felt it crack; she crumpled in pain and her hand holding the time turner slammed into the floor to break her fall.

"Damn it!" Hermione yelled from the pain in her ankle. With her free hand she braced her ankle, and with her other she held up the time turner. It was cracked! But worse it seemed to be spinning. 

Hermione panicked, and tried to stop it but it only turned faster. Light from the windows filled the corridor again, and colorful blurs went past her.

"No! No, stop, stop please!" Hermione pulled out her wand from her robes and pointed it at the time turner. "Reparo!" She exclaimed desperately, but nothing happened. A dozen other charms had no effect either. Light turned to darkness and darkness to light a dozen more times, then a hundred more times, and then finally they were indistinguishable. The whole corridor was a blur of activity and noise so that all Hermione could do was hunch against the wall holding on tight to the time turner and her ankle. Hermione was starting to feel nauseous from the blur when suddenly it stopped. The whole world came back into focus and the click of the time turner's spin ceased too. Tears of relief and fear welled in Hermione's eyes, but she whipped at her face angrily with her sleeve.

Standing not too far from her was a bewildered looking boy with a mess of black untidy hair and thick wire rimmed glasses. Hermione made to stash the time turner inside her robes so that he wouldn't see. The boy moved towards her slowly,

"Are you alright?" He asked bending down beside her,

"M-my ankle is broken, I need to go to the hospital wing." Hermione said fighting back to emotion that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Of course, here let me help you," The boy said bending down and slipping his arm under Hermione, "May I carry you?" He asked politely. Hermione furrowed her brow; she thought that that would be a little unnecessary.

"Uh, that's ok, just help me stand up, and let me lean on you or something." The boy seemed put off, but he obliged just the same. Once she was standing and propped up against him he spoke again,

"If you don't mind my asking, were you attempting to apparate?" Hermione hesitated before answering,

"Yes." She said vaguely, hoping that that would quell the boy's interest. He looked skeptical but he nodded,

"I'm Henry by the way, Henry Potter." Hermione did a double take; messy black hair, glasses, roughly the same build (though this boy looked about 15 or so). It was so obvious now; this boy, without a doubt, was related to Harry Potter.

"Henry Potter," Hermione repeated, momentarily forgetting about both the pain in her foot and the cracked time turner in her pocket. The boy smiled at her astonishment.

"Yes well, I'm not really as great as everyone says; I'm just good at quidditch that's all." Hermione frowned trying to discern what he was talking about, "But what's your name," Henry asked before she could respond, "I see you're wearing Gryffindor robes, but I've never seen you before."

"Oh," Hermione stammered looking down at her disheveled robes; luckily the logo hadn't been modernized from the one that was on Henry's robes. "I'm Hermione Gran…Grant." Hermione decided quickly, remembering the chapter she had read about the disasters that witches and wizards had caused who interacted with people of another time." Henry smiled at her again as they approached the hospital wing door.

"Well, Hermione GranGrant, its been a pleasure meeting you, I do hope you don't attempt apparating again until you're at least 17." He opened the door with his wand, and walked her inside the door.

"Thank you so much for your help Henry." Hermione said in the same sweet voice he had just used with her, he grinned again. A stout looking woman wearing Madam Pomfrey's uniform came bustling out to see who had just come in,

"Oh, it's you Henry; don't tell me you've had another quidditch accident, today?" Henry laughed; it was Harry's laugh only more confident.

"No, no Madam O'Hannagan, I'm just delivering someone this time." Madam O'Hannagan barley glanced at Hermione, before turning her attention back to Henry,

"Well, don't you go thinking that just cause you're not injured doesn't mean that you can't come visit me." The portly woman said in what almost could be called a flirtatious voice. Henry smiled again and winked, somehow the wink went to both Madam O'Hannagan and Hermione at once,

"But Madam O'Hannagan you know the only reason I get myself injured is so that I might see you." Madam O'Hannagan burst into a fit of giggles and waved her hand at Henry,

"Oh you naughtly boy, go on with you and enjoy the day." Henry gave her a little bow, and then another to Hermione but before he left he said,

"Oh and Madam O'Hannagan, you might want to check out Miss Grant and make sure she hasn't been splinched anywhere, she was trying to apparate when she broke her ankle you see." He threw Hermione a sly smile and then backed out of the hospital wing whistling.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was grateful that she was able to spend that night in the hospital wing so that she could have time to think about where she would go next and what she would do. For all her reading, she had never learned what exactly was to be done when one was lost in another time with a broken time turner. The thought of her situation caused Hermione to slap her forehead in disgust. She was laying in one of the hospital wing beds staring unseeing out of the small window beside her. Her head swam with thoughts and worries, her chief concern being of course how she would get home but she was almost equally worried about what Professor McGonagall was going to say when she realized that Hermione had ill used and broken her time turner.

"If only Professor McGonagall was here." Hermione uttered to the empty room. She thought back to Henry Potter from earlier that afternoon, and despite her desolation a wry smile played at her lips. She remembered how he had ruffled his hair and winked at her. He didn't have Harry's humility but then if he was anything like Harry at all, Hermione wondered if he could be trusted with her secret. If she told an adult, Hermione was certain that McGonagall would find out, but if she got back by "unofficial means" there might still be a chance that no one would have to know. With this consoling thought Hermione closed her restless eyes and allowed herself to sleep.

The morning brought Hermione other surprises. She woke to the din of 6 or 7 people all talking at once in highly excited voices surrounding the bed next to hers. Blinking Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. Henry Potter was there with his hand on her bed post but smiling at the occupant of the other bed that Hermione couldn't see because her view was blocked.

"The way you caught it! I just can't believe it!"

"No one could believe it, Calypso, that's why Mac's not going to get the points."

"It's so unfair! That damned fool who call's himself referee, Perot, is a Slytherin through and through!"

"Well at least we'll have a rematch." Said a handsome blonde boy on the other side of the bed.

"There isn't going to be a rematch." Henry said confidently.

"What! Why?"

"Because, we won, and it would be bad sportsmanship to whip them twice in a row."

"I wouldn't mind." Said the blonde boy with a sly grin.

"I'm Captain of this team, the last time I checked," came the voice from the bed and Hermione's heart froze in her throat to hear it. She knew that voice, though it sounded younger. "And I say we take it up with Professor Dumbledore before we do anything." Henry's face clouded at this and Hermione saw his jaw set,

"Dumbledore, always Dumbledore! Do you ever do anything without consulting with Dumbledore, Minerva?" The person in the bed sat quickly up, and Hermione could clearly see that it was Minerva McGonagall. Her hair was still in a bun, but it was loose on the back of her hair so that some of her black hair fell down around her face. There were no lines on her skin which was smooth and tanned from constantly being out of doors, but currently a huge gash was on her chin and lower lip that Hermione assumed was a result of a quidditch injury. Despite this the young Minerva was really quite beautiful with her green eyes looking even more impressive against her tanned skin and darker hair. But Hermione's evaluation of her subject was cut short by another outburst from her.

"Of course, but what I want to know, Henry, is why you are so adverse to Professor Dumbledore!?" The other team members (for that's what Hermione assumed they were since they were all dressed in Gryffindor quidditch robes) all started to look anxiously between Minerva and Henry. Henry took a step forward,

"Adverse! That's a big word for a 14 year old, Minerva!"

"You're only 15, Henry! Or do you forget your own age like you forget everything else that goes in that messy head of yours! Because you certainly forgot my question, you didn't answer it!"Henry took another step forward and was going to respond but Minerva threw her hand up to his chest to stop him, she had caught sight of Hermione.

"What are you looking at!?" She demanded angrily her Scottish intonation coming out thickly in her anger. Everyone turned to look at Hermione except for Henry who first looked at Minerva's hand on his chest. Hermione blushed under their scrutiny.

"I-I…" When Henry did look around, he smiled warmly, all his heat with Minerva momentarily forgotten,

"Oh this is Miss Hermione Grant who I had the pleasure of escorting to the Hospital Wing yesterday after a mishap attempt at apparition." Minerva's eyes flickered to Henry and then back to Hermione where they settled. Hermione stared transfixed, she couldn't believe that the same eyes she had had looking at her less than 24 hours ago were now looking at her again in a much younger form.


	4. Chapter 4

"A pleasure," McGonagall said sarcastically before returning her attention to her team mates, "Now, look the only way were going to get the points fairly," and here she looked pointedly at Henry, "is by taking it up with Professor Dumbledore. Otherwise if we refuse to rematch we'll automatically lose, and to Slytherin, no less. I for one couldn't stomach it, not after we beat them today by what would have been 300 points!"

"But why not just play the rematch?" The blonde boy asked again. McGonagall sighed,

"Because Longbottom, we could lose."

"We won't," Longbottom insisted, "we never do."

"Why don't we ask…Miss. Grant was it? Why don't we ask her what she thinks since she wasn't there and is not commited," said a boyish looking girl standing beside of Longbottom.

"Ask, me?" Hermione asked nervously,

"Well you certainly seem intrigued enough by our conversation, you might as well join it." A gruff but handsome boy said who hadn't spoken at all the whole time, but rather observed his comrades seriously from the corner of the room."

"Alistair, don't be rude." Henry chastised, "but yes, Miss Grant, we'd love to hear what you think," McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"Well to be honest I don't know much about Quidditch…" Hermione said hazardously,

"See, Henry she doesn't know much about Quidditch," Minerva said shortly,

"Minerva, would you lighten up, what's wrong with you today." The girl called Calypso asked.

"What's wrong with me is that I just fell 100 ft off of my broom, got beat up in the process, and still managed to win the game, only I didn't win the game because I had the misfortune to land on someone else's confounded broom!"

"I doubt it was confounded Minerva," Longbottom said seriously, Minerva covered her eyes with her hand that was also bruised,

"I was speaking figuratively Frank." That caused some smiles to go around; Frank blushed but grinned all the same,

"Oh," was all he said. The boyish looking girl threw her arm around him and patted his shoulder,

"You'd make a great Auror Frank, your powers of observation are dead on." Everyone laughed now, including Minerva.

"Speaking of which, Augusta, if Miss Grant isn't a fan of quidditch I wonder what sparks her interest in our conversation," The gruff boy called Alistair asked from his corner. Everyone once again looked at Hermione. It was her turn to blush.

"I've just heard a lot about you all, and I'm wondering why you weren't allowed the points if you caught the snitch." Hermione improvised, she remembered that Henry had thought she had heard of him because of his quidditch record. This story worked, and Hermione had the tale related to her. Apparently Minerva had got knocked off of her broom by a bludger but still managed to catch the snitch in midair before landing on a Slytherin's broom which is apparently illegal,

"But since she caught the snitch before she landed on his broom the game would technically already have been over," A girl named Rowena Montclair who played chaser was saying.

"But the damned Slytherin Referee said that he thinks that Mac used magic and so we're supposed to rematch them." Augusta said bitterly, her arm still around Frank Longbottom.

"I see," Hermione began, "well I think it's certainly an unfair call on the referee's part and you should defiantly take it up with Professor Dumbledore," At this suggestion, McGonagall who had remained quiet during the telling of the feat looked up at Hermione with a pleasantly surprised expression. Henry, however, frowned.

"See Henry, there are still some people who don't take your word as sacred." Minerva smiled at Hermione which caused her heart beat to speed up, like it always did when she felt like she was doing something she shouldn't. But Hermione remembered to smile back,

Just then Madame O'Hannagan came bustling out declaring that "visitin' hours" were over. Wishing both Minerva and Hermione fast recoveries the Gryffindor Quidditch team left the hospital wing leaving Minerva and Hermione only each other as company.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to post the next chapter :). I had kind of given up on this but then I got an e-mail asking me to finish it. So I will finish this story, I promise. Hope you like it.

* * *

Both girls remained awkwardly silent for a minute; Hermione drummed her fingers on her sheets and stole glances at Minerva out of the corner of her eye. One time their eyes met and Hermione blushed into her hairline.

"So you've 'heard a lot about us' have you?" Minerva asked suddenly.

"Of course, who hasn't?" Hermione tried simply, hoping that Minerva wouldn't question her further. Then Hermione remembered that she had once read that Minerva was the youngest captain of a quidditch team ever at Hogwarts. "After all, you are the youngest team captain in Hogwarts history." This threw Minerva off the scent slightly for she smiled brightly and Hermione thought she even saw a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"A fact that Henry Potter can't stand," Minerva said happily. Hermione smiled too.

"I bet," she said. Minerva turned and observed Hermione, looking at her carefully.

"What year are you?"

"I'm a third year," Minerva furrowed her brow.

"How is it that I've never seen you before?" Hermione started to feel panicked, she looked away from Minerva's scrutinizing gaze.

"Perhaps you just never noticed me before," Hermione offered.

"Oh no, I would have noticed you," the words seemed odd; Hermione looked up startled. Minerva looked quickly away and cleared her throat. "How much longer do you think we have to stay in here? We're obviously both completely healed." Hermione's foot was indeed better, if not just a little sore, she was sitting Indian style in her bed holding her ankle in her hand.

"Soon, I hope," Hermione said thinking of the library where she had decided she would start looking for solutions out of her problem. Minerva regarded her again,

"You were trying to apparate weren't you? It's odd that you broke your ankle in the process, I don't think that's ever happened before. But at least you weren't splinched anywhere." Minerva said all this very accusatorily and Hermione knew that Minerva didn't believe that she had been trying to apparate.

"Yes, lucky." Hermione said nervously. "Lucky too that you fell on that broomstick under you," Hermione added with a coy smile, if Minerva was going to challenge her she was going to challenge back. She knew how unlikely it would be for someone to fall on a broomstick of an opposing team member on accident. Minerva raised her perfectly shaped chestnut eyebrows and half smiled at Hermione.

"Sharp," was all she said in response before the head nurse came into the room telling them that they were both excused.

"Where are you off too now?" Minerva asked when they were outside of the hospital doors.

"To the library I guess," Hermione turned and looked into Minerva's deep green eyes, it was a strange sensation. They were such familiar eyes but with such an unfamiliar expression in them. It sent shivers down Herimone's spine to think about it, they were like wells' of mysteries.

"The library? Don't you have potions with the other Gryffindor third years? Hermione could have slapped herself, she had been so unguarded by Minerva's eyes that she hadn't even thought about what she had said.

"Oh, right, I forgot." Hermione was not a gifted liar. "What about you?" Hermione asked quickly hoping to cover up her folly.

"I have astronomy, actually." Hermione frowned; it was her time to be suspicious.

"In the middle of the day?" Minerva was already walking away but she turned back with a smile on her lips,

"You caught me, I guess I'm not a very good liar."


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione rushed into the school library knowing that she didn't have much time before people started putting the pieces together and realizing that she wasn't actually a student at Hogwarts at all, at least not this Hogwarts. Looking around her as she entered she was relieved to see that there wasn't anyone else in the room except a much younger (and surprisingly pretty) Madam Pince. Madam Pince didn't even look up when Hermione entered she was too busy using her wand to paint her nails. But Hermione didn't have time to ponder over these anomalies instead she stealthily stole away to the forbidden section of the library before Madam Pince could notice her. Illegally traveling through time would surely be a subject only found in the forbidden section.

Once Hermione was safely out of sight and earshot of Madam Pince she heaved a sigh of relief and began scanning the books. "Thames Terrors, Thirsty Vampires and Alternative Poisons, Thoughts of Death, Tim the Sorcerer, Time Traveling Spells..." Hermione stopped amazed at how easy it had been to find what she needed and pulled out the book, it was very small and very fragile with only a few pages inside. She quickly sat down on the floor and opened it.

"To the Brave and Daring," It read,

"There is no possible way to time travel without a Time Turner which are only available through the Department of Mysteries, it's true. However, they are only available for purchase through the Department, that doesn't mean that they can't be counterfeited. Of course there is a great risk in making your own Time Turner, many have been forever lost in the folds of time, or worse, caught timeless; still if you wish to attempt this course of action then here is how to do it:

3 Elvin hairs

given an ancient Elvin spell by an Elvin master

3. 1 vile of unicorn blood

4. 1000 grains of fairy dust

5.A strand of an Acromantula's web

you have obtained these ingredients boil them for 3 days. Adding in the unicorn blood at one drop every hour mixed with a drop of your own blood (you can use any human blood but by using your own you will ensure that the time turner will recognize that it needs to move YOU from one time to another). If you are planning on taking more people than yourself on your journey add a drop of their blood as well.

place the ingredients into a regular hourglass. If done correctly, you have your time turner. If done incorrectly: good luck.

*Note: The ministry is able to detect all illegal time travel; there is no way to shroud it. As soon as you reach your destination you will most likely be arrested and taken to Azkaban, considering that the time you're going to still has an Azkaban. Of course, if you are traveling far in time it is possible that the Ministry can intercept you while you are traveling, in which case you might perish.

Hermione read all of this with a sinking feeling in her stomach. There was no way that she would be able to obtain all those ingredients by herself and before someone caught her. Besides, even if she did miraculously get all of those ingredients she would still be arrested and sent to Azkaban. Hermione bit her lip, the only thing to do would be to find Dumbledore and explain to him what happened. Closing the book Hermione was about to put it back when a hand came out of thin air and snatched it out of her hands. Hermione gasped and looked up but the hand and the book were both gone. Panicked Hermione stood up and pulled out her want, pointing it at the spot where the hand had moments before been.

"Expelliarmus!" Came a familiar voice, and Hermione's wand flew out of her hands. Then quite snickering came from the same voice and finally loud laughing. The air in front of her shook oddly and then two heads and shoulders appeared before her in mid air. It was Henry Potter and Minerva McGonagall, both laughing and both looked extremely pleased with themselves.

"Oh, sorry, did you lose this?" Henry held out the Time Traveling book to her, "I think it just got lost in time but you're in luck, we managed to recover it." Then Minerva's and Henry's full bodies became visible as the familiar invisibility cloak dropped to the ground around them.

"You know," Minerva began when Hermione had cautiously taken back the book, "I don't remember anyone ever being able to apparate into another time."  
"I-well you see I…" Hermione tried to explain but then the voice of Madam Pince was heard over the bookcases,

"Whose there?" Henry stopped laughing and grabbed his cloak,

"You can explain later, but for now come under here," Minerva was already under the cloak, Henry held out his hand to Hermione and with the approaching footsteps of Madam Pince Hermione climbed under the invisibility cloak for what must have been the hundredth time.


	7. Chapter 7

As Hermione walked under the invisibility cloak down the familiar Hogwarts corridors with her two unlikely companions she thought how surreal this was to be walking with what was probably Harry's grandfather and her Transfiguration professor escaping mischief under Harry's cloak. Hermione smiled to herself despite her frustration at having been caught. She couldn't help but think about Harry and Ron's face when she told them about this experience, her smile suddenly faded, if she ever got to tell them about this experience. The trio came to a halt in an unused classroom on the fourth floor. Minerva pulled off the cloak as Henry erupted in rancorous laughter,

"Time travel! Hahah you? No wonder you seemed odd to me, you're from another time! Looks like someone broke your esteemed record Minerva of being the youngest witch issued a time turner. Watch her next tell us she's the quidditch captain ,as well. Hahah!" Henry fell onto the desk of the class laughing hysterically. Minerva rolled her eyes and turned to Hermione, her arms crossed.

"He's not as charming as he first let on is he?" Minerva raised her eyebrows in a characteristic very familiar. Hermione smiled at the witch shyly. Minerva turned back to Henry, "Potter would you quite finish! Before you attract Peeves or worse." Henry caught his breath at that and sat up on the desk looking amusedly at Hermione.

"So Miss GranGrant, do tell us what era you are from and how you ended up in these dreadful times?" Henry asked happily. Hermione hesitated but then she thought she'd already been found out and she needed all the help she could get to get home. Besides Henry, for all his conceitedness did remind her powerfully of Harry and she trusted Minerva with her life even if Minerva didn't know it yet.

"I-I'm from the 1990's and I broke my time turner when Peeves played a prank on me."

"The 1990's! Merlin's beard that's long from now! You must have really spun it. Wait are we still alive then? Have you ever heard of either of us?" Henry asked anxiously leaning forward on the desk.

"Henry she can't tell us that, that kind of information to us could muddle with the future." Minerva upbraided.

"Well not if she only tells us, we won't do anything."

"The more important issue, Henry because you obviously missed it, is that the girl broke her time turner and now has no way to get back to her time." Hermione gasped she suddenly had a realization,

"You knew!" You ejaculated pointing her finger at Minerva.

"What?" Both Henry and Minerva said together

"You knew all along because you would have remembered this. I'm supposed to be here, and I'm supposed to see you. Both of you, but why?" Hermione stood up from her seat and began pacing the classroom. "It must be the 40's, that means there is Grimmwald, and quite possibly…Riddle…but? Elysian Fields….that's the password…Professor McGongall said Elysian Fields…but what can that be for?" Hermione turned back to Minerva and Henry to see them with very confused looks on their faces. She couldn't suppress a small laugh but then she hurried towards Minerva,

"Minerva does the name Elysian Fields mean anything to you?" Minerva frowned,

"No…not that I know of, Hermione care to let us in on what you're thinking? Because we'd love to help but we can't if you're mumbling gibberish to yourself."

"Oh sorry, alright I suppose it's ok if only you two know. Minerva, in my time you're the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and you issued me my time turner right before I broke it actually. You acted oddly towards me as if you knew something and then you gave me a password. You said, 'the password is Elysian Fields' without any explanation. So that must mean that you remembered my coming here and you were helping me somehow, helping us somehow." Henry's eyebrowns had disappeared into his messy hair at the words "Deputy Headmistress."

"Minerva, I never envisioned you as a teacher, you must have followed in Dumbledore's lead after all." Henry sounded bitter. But Minerva only seemed to catch one word from him,

"Hmm I don't know but I know who will know what to do, we have to take this to Dumbledore, it seems unlikely that anyone would consciously let someone get caught in time without a reason for letting them." Henry rolled him eyes and was about to retort when there was a soft subtle knock on the door. All three Gryffindors stopped and stared at the oak door,

"Come in," Minerva said stiffly. The door pushed open and there on the other side stood a tall thin dark haired boy with high cheekbones and perfectly chiseled features.

"Potter, McGonagall, so sorry to intrude but I thought I had heard shouting a moment ago and was only doing my Head Boy duties." Hermione noticed a large H gold pin on his emerald green slytherin robes.

"Well you heard wrong, Riddle, but we understand it must be challenging to listen for both snake conversation and human, you're bound to slip up sometimes." Henry jabbed.

"It's really not challenging actually, but I can see how you would think it would be. When a person has no natural talents of their own everything appears as a challenge. But enough of the interhouse banter who is this lovely Gryffindor you've been harbouring?"

"Don't bother Riddle, that's one place you'll never slither; Into a Gryffindors bed."

"Well, I dare say I've gotten closer than you Potter." Riddle smiled knowingly at Minerva who was staring fixedly at the wall throughout the entire exchange.

Henry stood up, his hand on his pocket where Hermione assumed he kept his wand. Minerva flinched slightly as he did and cast him a furtive look.

"Thank you for doing your duty so elegantly Tom, but as I'm a prefect as well I think I can take it from here." Minerva said keeping her eyes fixed Henry.

"As you wish, Minerva." Tom Riddle said with a coy smile. He pulled the door but just before it closed all the way he said,

"Charming to meet you though, whoever you are, I'm sure we'll have another time to properly meet in the future." And the door shut. The way Riddle said "future" sent chills down everyone's spine in the room. The new trio looked at each other frightened.

"I take it you are already familiar with our Mr. Riddle?" Minerva asked quietly to Hermione.

"Quite familiar. Minerva, Henry, terrible things are about to happen this year. I have to see Dumbledore and fast." Henry bowed his head in agreement and with that the three students ran out of the room towards Dumbledore's office.


	8. Chapter 8

As they ran down the corridor, Hermione turned a sharp right intending to run up the headmaster's office.

"Where are you going?" Minerva asked suddenly before Hermione could run any farther. Hermione turned to see her too comrades bewildered faces. Hermione could have smacked herself, '1940's' she reminded herself; Dumbledore would not have been the headmaster. This "different time" business was harder that she thought.

"Sorry, lead the way," she said feeling lame as they all took off again, this time in the direction of what Hermione knew to be her deputy headmistresses office.

They arrived out of breath, and were just about to knock on the door when it opened for them. Hermione gasped to see a much younger and very colorful Professor Dumbledore, she didn't think she would ever get used to seeing people she knew so radically changed.

Dumbledore smiled down at the three of them as if he had perfectly expected them. He had a long red beard that he was wearing braided at the moment and tossed over his shoulder and a blue robe with several orange belts around his waist. Hermione was momentarily astonished by how an eccentric dress habit at an old age makes one strange and other, while in young age it's hip. Dumbledore looked very hip, and this made Hermione smile back at him…after all these years he had always kept his style.

"Miss McGonagall, Mr. Potter, and guest, what could possibly keep you running inside when there is such lovely weather and extensive grounds out of doors?"

"Professor, we have an emergency of paramount importance." Minerva reported chiefly, Henry shifted beside her obviously annoyed.  
"I wouldn't exactly classify it as an emergency professor, but it is quite a predicament and we would be grateful for any help or advice you could give us." Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head at Henry before gesturing towards his office.

"Come inside?" The three of them entered, and Hermione felt flooded with De ja Vu, walking into McGonagall's office again, only this time it was Dumbledore's, and this time it was 50 years ago. Dumbledore's deputy headmaster office was much like his headmaster's office except more cramped. Fawlks was perched by his window, a baby bird at the moment, and his desk was littered with many of the same swirling, shiny objects. Except this time there were subtle differences, the stone wall behind him held pictures of tall forlorn mountains and unsettling seas. He had orange muggle sweaters stacked on top of a pile of books in the corner of the office. And he even had a pair of what looked like binoculars in a display case. Hermione felt suddenly overwhelmed. Here she was in a room with her best friends grandfather, her most admired professor as a girl and a Dumbledore who had no idea who she was. The hopelessness of her case and her own foolishness made her wish she was any where but here with these people whose lives she was afraid she could alter so drastically…if she hadn't already. The younger Dumbledore must have noticed her dismay.

"And who is this charming but woebegone young girl you've collected?" Dumbledore said smiling at Hermione reassuringly. Minerva and Henry glanced at each other, trying to figure out how to begin. So Hermione took the lead for them.

"My name is Hermione Granger, Professor Dumbledore. I've done something very stupid and gotten lost far back in time." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and leaned back in his tall leather chair. "I was issued a time turner in the 1990's, and well….it got broken, and now I'm here. I'm afraid of being here too long because I don't want to influence any events that might happen, but going home seems pretty bleak. I thought if anyone would know what to do it would be you professor, is there anything-?" Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment before opening his desk drawer and pulling out a pair of half moon spectacles and putting him on. With his glasses in tack, he appeared much more like the Dumbledore that Hermione knew and loved.

"You must be a very smart pupil Miss Granger to have been issued a time turner at such a young age." Hermione saw Minerva life her own shoulders up proudly. Hermione smiled,

"Thank you professor but a smarter girl wouldn't have broken it." Dumbledore was in the process of pulling out a long and very aged looking scroll. He glanced up at her.

"Don't be so sure, it is unlikely that this—trip of yours is accidental. Time travel is heavily monitored. Long distance travels are nearly never cleared. May I ask you Miss Granger, who issued you your time turner? May I presume that is was someone that is currently alive in this time? Even myself?"

"Well actually, Professor, it was Professor—I mean, it was Minerva McGonagall." The young Dumbledore turned his attention back to Minerva, his eyes scanned her face and he looked pleased. Minerva looked back at him prideful and with deep admiration. There was a sort of chemistry between them even then, not sexual, but understanding and with mutual respect. Hermione thought that that was the same way that Dumbledore had looked at Harry. Clearly though Henry interpreted it as something else for he looked livid.

"Ah," Dumbledore said turning his attention back to Hermione, "that would make sense, and I imagine in your own time Miss McGonagall here, is in my position? The Deputy Head, no doubt?" Hermione hesitated for a moment; the guilty pang of revealing the future hit her again. Dumbledore lowered his face to eye her.

"It's quite alright Miss Granger, I won't ask you anything that doesn't merit a way for you to return home. I am simply trying to understand the situation that you find yourself in."

"Yes, she is." Hermione admitted again, glancing at Minerva who was now smiling down at her shoes.

"And I? May I be so bold as to presume that I am the Headmaster?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione smiled at him.

"Yes Professor, you're a brilliant Headmaster, the best." Hermione couldn't help but add. Dumbledore smiled his thanks. Henry was busy fumbling with his pockets looking very uncomfortable.

"Ah well, if I am the best, as you say, then it would not fit that you should have so easily have slipped so far back in time. You must be meant to be here. –Miss Granger, I don't need details but can you think of any reason that it might be important for you to be in this time?" Both Minerva and Henry looked up eagerly at this question. Hermione hesitated only a moment this time.

"Yes." She said firmly, "but I hardly understand what part I might play?"

"Well Miss Granger, it is rare that any of us know that about ourselves. But in your case, it would seem, that someone does know. And someone wants you to be here." Hermione breathed in deeply, feeling a new weight on her chest. "I know this is a lot for you, but I am confident that whatever you're here to execute you will. May I ask one thing further? Did Miss McGonagall say anything that might have seemed odd to you when she issued you the time turner?" Hermione glanced Minerva and Henry whose eyes were wide now, both knowing that she had been told something strange.

"As a matter of fact Professor Dumbledore, she gave me a password. She told me that the password was Elysian Fields." Dumbledore frowned; clearly he had been expecting something else. He glanced at Fawlkes for a moment before turning back to Hermione.

"Miss Granger I'm going to issue you a private quarter, usually they are reserved for head boys and girls, but under the circumstances, it seems that you need it far more. If anyone asks any questions say that you have recently been transferred into Hogwarts from being tutored privately. Do not give any more details. I will place you into Gryffindor house, go to classes with them, if you notice anything suspicious or odd I want you to come directly to me." Hermione nodded. Dumbledore then turned his attention to Henry and Minerva.

"Miss McGonagall, Mr. Potter I am charging you with keeping an eye on Miss Granger. Be her friend, and like I asked of her if you notice anything strange, come to me."

"Also, is there another surname that you could use besides Granger? It won't do to have people remember…"

"She has been calling herself Miss Grant," Henry piped up, looking pleased that he had information to offer.

"Very well, that will do. I'm sure that I don't need to instruct any of you to keep this to yourselves. If anyone else found out about Miss Grant's true identity it could carry immense consequences. Finally, be careful. I don't know what it is that you need to accomplish but it is obviously very important. As for a way for you home, I wouldn't worry too much…I am sure that a way home will present itself to you, if you are patient." Hermione did not feel very reassured on that point, but with nothing left to say she thanked Professor Dumbledore and the three of them walked out of his office. Once they were a ways down the corridor, they felt they could talk again.

"Wow, head girl quarter! At your age, that's such an honor. Whatever you have to do here, Dumbledore must know how important it is." Minerva said excitedly. Henry, despite himself also looked excited.

"And you know Miss Grant, we will help you all that we can. No matter what you face, we will protect and aid you." Minerva laughed, glaring at Henry.

"Henry, why must you always take on the gallant knight persona? Hermione knows that we will help her, don't you Hermione?" For all of their lightheadedness and excitement, Hermione couldn't bring herself to feel as easy. Sure, she had been in extreme situations with Harry and Ron before, but that had been different. She had been in her own time, and more importantly she had known what she was fighting. Being here she felt she was fighting in the dark.

"Yes I know that you'll help me. Thank you. I don't know if I'll need it, but thanks." Hermione said trying her best to sound grateful. Minerva suddenly looked guilty. They walked on for a moment but when they came to the corridor that lead to the head girls and head boys apartment they stopped.

"Well goodnight Hermione, I know you must be tired, what with traveling so far and all." Henry joked, trying to lighten the mood. Hermione smiled at him, he looked so like Harry, and in many ways he was a lot like him.

"Thank you Henry."

"And tomorrow I expect to see that Head girl room you're in!" He said as he walked away towards Gryffindor tower. He paused to wait for Minerva,

"Go ahead Henry, I'm going to wait with Hermione a moment." Henry briefly looked disappointed before nodding his understanding and walking off. Minerva watched him until he was out of sight before turning quickly back to Hermione. Hermione felt a twisting in her stomach as she had felt when she had been in the hospital wing with Minerva alone. Hermione was still blown away by how beautiful Minerva was; she looked like a porcelain doll. Hermione must have been staring because Minerva laughed, a beautiful Scottish laugh, deep and musical at the same time.

"Come on, Hermione, I'll see you into your quarter before you fall over." Minerva linked her arm with Hermione. The contact made Hermione feel warm and embarrassed. It felt like she must be breaking some rule to be so intimate with her professor, and yet…it felt so good. They walked quietly to the head girls door, Hermione for a moment was unsure how to open it. But then she remembered. Placing her hand on the knob, the door unlocked. Minerva looked impressed.

"You are a smart one to know the door opens to touch recognition of those assigned. Do you know all the secrets of Hogwarts?" Hermione smiled at her and shook her head, words escaped her in such proximity. Green sparkling eyes stared back at her. They were so close, standing in the doorway. But in another moment, Minerva cleared her throat and pushed open the door, stepping into the room.

It was a huge, gorgeous room! With archways and a fireplace. Two large stone windows, a dressing table, trunks, fur rugs and a queen sized bed done in Gryffindor colors. Hermione was very impressed, she had always dreamed of being assigned this room someday. She just never imagined that it would be under these circumstances.

"You know it is truly humbling to be in the presence of someone who has beaten my own record at being awarded a time turner. Not to mention, someone so important as to be sent half a decade back in time to fill some purpose. I bet that in your own time you remind me very much of myself. I bet that I like you a lot. Do I? Minerva asked sitting down on the foot of Hermione's bed. She seemed to sink into the feather mattress. Hermione cautiously redirected herself from the bed to the armchair next to the fire.

"I really couldn't say Profes—Minerva, I think that you think I am a good student." Minerva stared at her intently from the bed, the embers showing in the green glass of her eyes.

"I'm sure that I think more than that. Currently, I think you are a marvel." Hermione bit her lip, her heart beating wildly. The fire was too hot; she took off her scarf and fumbled with the ends of it. Minerva was quite for a minute, the fire cracked.

"I'm sorry if I was rude to you when I first met you in the hospital wing, I can be very…curt when I want to be."

"That's all right," Hermione all but whispered, feeling extremely lame that she couldn't say anything brighter or even really look at Minerva. She wondered what was wrong with her, she was able to look at Professor McGonagall in her own time. But then, she thought, that had been so different…but Hermione couldn't think of why at the moment.

"I think I was just annoyed because Henry was making more of his gallant show with you." These words stung but they gave Hermione confidence.

"Yes, but it is just a show, I think he does that with everyone. He's clearly crazy about you." Hermione said to reassure Minerva. Minerva furrowed her brow looking confused.

"I think that that will pass in time, I consider him a great friend. Henry only wants what he can't have; it's a part of the pride he feels in himself. I actually admire his pride." Minerva said wisely, sounding like her older self. It was Hermione's turn to be confused.

"You're not—you don't care that Henry has feelings for you?" Hermione asked, her heart seemed to be on pause…as if it was waiting hopefully. Hermione must have been looking at her intensely because Minerva laughed, gripped the bedpost and looked down at her hanging feet.

"Well of course I care—I wish that he didn't—but he does and so I'm hoping that it will pass. I consider him a great friend—probably my best friend, and if his feelings don't pass then…I'm afraid it will have bad consequences for our friendship." Minerva swung her feet back and forth over the bed, she looked up shyly from the bed at Hermione. Her loose brown bun was coming down again so that her hair was falling around her face in soft curls. It really was too warm. Hermione stood up and walked to the nearest window, opening it to let in the cool air.

"So you don't think that you could ever have feelings for Henry?" Hermione asked her, unsure of why she was insisting on this thread.

"No." Was all Minerva said after another moment. Hermione went to sit back down on the armchair. They were silent; they looked at each other, honey brown eyes to emerald green. Finally, Minerva stood up she walked over towards Hermione. Hermione's whole body went numb. Minerva leaned down and kissed Hermione on the cheek, her hair falling into Hermione's face. Hermione noticed that she smelled like cinnamon and toffee. Then Minerva pulled back to look at Hermione, their eyes met again.

"Good night Hermione. For what it's worth, I'm really glad that you're here." And with that she turned and walked out of the door, without looking back.

After she left Hermione sat for a long time by the fire, as the wind blew in from the window. She felt as if she was doing something dangerous, but she didn't quite know what that was. Finally she got up, closed the window, and went to bed.


End file.
